Talk:Hypnotize/@comment-5332135-20140627013155
updated thoughts on shameless (finished 4x07) Honestly, I still love Fiona 100% and don't love her any less than I did before and I'm actually kind of more mad that she cheated on Mike than what happened with Liam. She was being irresponsible, obviously, but it wasn't on purpose. Regarding just Mike, I honestly really really loved him. He was so sweet and seemed to be in a relationship similar to Jimmy/Fiona. I know he'll probably never come back, but I hope he meets a great girl because although I love Fiona, he can't have an unhealthy, much like Fiona can't either. Robbie was such a dick. I didn't hate him for a little while but after him and Fiona had sex for the first time he really showed his true colors. He was so creepy, ew. I love Lip so much more now. When he told off Fiona, I honestly know how he felt. EVERYONE had been begging him to go to college forever, and once he finally goes, he may not even be able to continue because of Fiona refusing to go to prison for 3 months. Like I said, I don't blame Fiona for the incident, but she needed to realize that it'd be impossible to win the trial and it wouldn't be good to risk that. Tbh he annoyed me in the beginning of the season because he was being a little lazy with college, but he hasn't pissed me off since then (and he usually pisses me off like every other episode despite me loving him). I FUCKING LOVE MICKEY. In the beginning, I would have never thought that I would like him so much (if it wasn't for Tumblr) but he is such an amazing and multi-dimensional character. He clearly cares about Ian more than he says he does and ugh, he's just so amazing. I love his friendship with Kev too. He's definitely my favorite male character now. I mean, I've always had a soft spot for him and been so excited to see episodes with him, but he's so much more than just this thug, ugh <33. I actually like Mandy a lot this season and am surprisingly tolerating Lip/Mandy. Lip is seeming to grow up a little bit and not treat Mandy like total shit this season, and Mandy has been acting fine so I don't have mixed feelings on her anymore. There's honestly so much shit with Ian that I'm confused about, but I'll give him a free pass for now because something huge is obviously going on in his life. I miss the old Ian, but I still absolutely love him. This Veronica and Kev storyline is so heartwarming but sad. I hope they can support the babies, though. :( I'm pissed that that dude stole his money when he really needed it. I have mixed feelings on Sammi. On one hand, she annoys me with how much she praises Frank, but keep in mind that this is a woman for however many years has never known her father, and she FINALLY meets him after all this time. She doesn't know the worst of Frank so I can't really hate her or anything. Debbie's storyline is honestly really great, a lot of teenagers go through this and it's pretty realistic. I'm neutral ig on Matt but meh, I guess he's a good guy. Idk why this season is so hated. It's actually pretty good so far.